Flawed
by LethargicLogic
Summary: My body is sore, bruises I know are starting to form stinging all over. The adrenaline in my veins running thin. I had lost. And quite badly at that. I can feel his gaze on me, but I don't bother to look up at him. I won't. Dark Pit's POV. Post Chapter 6 in game. Light fluffy PitXDarkPit Character emotion study and character view writing practice.


My body is sore, bruises I know are starting to form stinging all over. The adrenaline in my veins running thin. I had lost. And quite badly at that. I couldn't help but let a low growl out at a familiar burn suddenly washing over me. I won't last much longer. I need to get away from him. Him...That...stupid angel! I can feel his gaze on me, but I don't bother to look up at him. I won't. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing my face covered in pain. I pull myself up off the ground, holding myself as tall and proudly as I can. Finding my voice I yell, a broken but solid sound. "I went easy on you!" I won't show him. I won't let him see. I turn quickly and use what small amount of strength I have left in my aching limbs and throw myself over the edge of the massive platform, using the powers of Pandora to aid my flight. I'm flying as hard as I can, even though I know he won't follow. He cannot and that's about all I have to hold over him. I can hear him calling to me, a futile attempt to get me to stop but he quieted down after a moment, presuming that his 'goddess' or whatever she was took him back home. Goddess...more like owner. I would never stoop so low as to become someone's puppet. Although...I slow my flight to look back, it would be nice to have a place to call home.

A huge flash of light tells me that I am alone. Nobody is around, and the underworld monsters have all gone. I could always go back to the ruins, recuperate from the fight. However something is pushing me away from the idea. Am I scared that he'll return to fight again? I shouldn't be! I can beat him! I know I can! ...I have to. I refuse to loose again. But what if I do? He'll stand over me like he did then. Burning his gaze into me, showing my shattered soul for what it is. I hate how he looks at me with those eyes. So full of hope and happiness. I hate it...but not for that. I hate it because I don't know what it's like. I won't admit it aloud, but I'm jealous. All I seem to know is anger and hate...Things I can't help. Perhaps it's because I'm a 'flawed copy'...Like the others said. I was born from the mirror of truth. A reflection of the 'true and hidden side' of that little idiot angel. But do I even belong here?

I should leave these ruins. Leave behind the memories. But I can't seem to. So against my better judgement, I listen to my wailing limbs and turn back to the edge of the ruins. There were many spots I saw that could provide decent hiding until I am rested enough to be on my way. And thanks to the fight, the temple and it's destroyed surroundings are, as far as I am aware, monster-free. I sigh in relief when the familiar cliffs begin to poke out from the cloud layers. They seemed to have set in thanks to the now cooling evening air. Since when was it becoming sundown anyway? It seemed like it was just dawn a little bit ago.

Now if I recall...yes! A small cliff side cave I saw on my way in earlier. It's not exactly great but that temple has no real place to tuck into and rest. And the underground portion caved in during the fights. That was pretty cool though I have to admit. I'm almost there but it looks like I'll have to bust through the clouds to land. How fun...wet wings. I tuck the feathered appendages closer to my back as I prepare to dive down. The clouds are quickly upon me, but as I start to feel the moisture brushing against my skin I pull away, throwing open my wings fully. The sounds of them pushing the wind down as they flap is all that my ears pick up while I scan the area below. Something is down there. Something that I don't like.

I can barely react when a dull whoosh makes it's way to me and something bright fires up from below. I try to dodge it but the shot finds it's mark. I just wish it hadn't been my wing. I let out a small yelp as a burning feeling burrows it's way into my wing and causing instinct to take over. I couldn't help it when they snapped shut, leaving me to plummet helpless towards the ground. I can feel the cold bursts of water hitting my back while I fall but I ignore the fact that it's beginning to stick to my clothes and feathers. The only thing in my mind right now is the ledge of the small cave I had been scouting as it's getting closer and closer. I might have a chance yet! If I can time this right, I may just get away with not becoming the newest stain that litters those ruin grounds. I swing my arm out, and as luck seems to be on my side, I feel my body jolt to a sudden and rather violent stop. I cringe as I hear a sickening pop sound from my shoulder. That's bound to hurt later but now's not the time to pay that any mind.

My hold on the cliff is slipping, my weight pulling my arm closer, until I'm barely holding on with my fingers. I throw my other arm up, hoping to at least steady myself a little, but something below catches my attention. A glint of light bouncing off of something, presumably metal. My attacker perhaps? I can't see well enough to tell and I'd honestly rather not wait around to find out. Aiming all of my energy at pulling myself up is proving to be tough. I don't think my arms are strong enough alone and I can't even feel the cliff side when I kick my legs out in attempt to find a foothold. My options are looking pretty slim right now. Either I'm going to end up crumpled in a little pile of dead, or I try to get my wings to help me up. Strange...I can't seem to feel them against my back, nor by themselves. I know they are responding as I can see one out of the corner of my eye but there's no pain. Not a great sign but I can't say much right now considering I'm unable to do much more than feebly flail my wings, trying to catch some air. I must look like a moron, but at least it did the trick and I manage to roll up onto the ledge. Resting for a moment on my back, wings laying flat on either side of me as I catch my breath.

What I wouldn't give to just lay here for a few hours. The fleeting sun warm against my skin, and trapping comforting heat against my dark feathers and hair. It's a wonderful feeling, but I'm not safe just laying here like a fool. I push myself up onto my elbows, dull aches beginning to fester. If I don't move now, I might not be able to later. Dragging myself to my feet I slink into the darkness of the cave. It's rather small, but it should work for now. There's not really any good spots to lay down, so I'll just lean against the stone wall. It's cold, and I can't help but flinch when I first make contact with it. Settling in, I lay my wings out so hopefully they'll dry off while I rest. Rest sounds good. My vision is going blurry, and my head feels heavy. I think I'll just close my eyes for now.

.

.

.

Author comments: So after wanting to play this silly game for a long time, I finally went out and got my own copy. I've made a wonderful choice in life. Dangerous as I loose track of time easier now, but still wonderful. Anyway! I promise my readers who know me for my other story Quitter that I am not giving up on it! I just hadn't written in a while thanks to moving. I needed something to get those gears in my noodle going again. This story will have more chapters, but I'm considering it a 'side-project' for the time being. (Also, picking apart the emotional state of someone with such a surplus of wonderful thoughts and ideas that can easily fester into a collection of ingredients perfect for seasoning a good amount of practice with is totally fun c: )


End file.
